


【hozi/豪雨】热传递

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: -ABO x 孕夫ooc
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 1





	【hozi/豪雨】热传递

**Author's Note:**

> “明天生动且具体，有且仅有一个你。”  
> \--徐秉龙《千禧》

01

“权顺荣…顺荣啊…”

洗手间传来李知勋软软的声音，有点颤抖着的声线听不出来情绪。权顺荣连忙放下手里的咖啡，打开门只看见李知勋低着头，裤子半脱下来站在自己面前，露出漂亮白嫩的腿，长长的衬衫盖到大腿根部，手攥成拳头像是握着什么。

权顺荣半蹲下来碰碰他的脸，冰凉的小脸顺着动作抬起来，一看眼眶里打转着泪水，眼底红得不像话。权顺荣吓了一跳连声问他发生什么了，又把人的裤子拉起来，牵着手把他拉到沙发上坐在自己大腿上。

李知勋咬着唇把手里的东西拍到权顺荣的胸口上，把头别到一边不看他，也不说话，手指绞着衬衫角的布料闷着气。

—两道杠。

权顺荣瞬间愣住了，抱着小人的腰的手臂僵了一下，手里捏着那块塑料长条不知道说什么。突然成为准爸爸，其实是非常高兴的，可怀里的人还在闹着别扭，不肯看自己也不肯开口说话。

软软的臀肉蹭着权顺荣的大腿，又穿着大大的衬衣和阔腿裤，整个人像是春天的三色团子一样惹人喜爱。权顺荣慢慢把大腿打开，让小猫落在自己怀里，把他紧紧地箍在怀里。

“…你烦死了。”李知勋憋了半天，转过身子看着权顺荣的脸又不知道说什么，只好像是泄愤一样捏着他结实的手臂。

权顺荣知道他其实没有生气，估计只是不知道怎么适应突如其来的冲击。笑嘻嘻地把脸凑上去，贴着李知勋的脸蹭着。

“我刚刚做了面膜哦，现在脸超嫩的。你要不要赏脸亲一口？”

李知勋看着他狗腿地哄自己的样子，忍俊不禁又迅速收回笑容。权顺荣不厌其烦地把脸凑在那里等着，手在自己背上一下下抚着，抿着嘴犹豫了半天，还是慢慢地把粉嫩的唇瓣靠过去，轻轻地印在他的脸上，自己的脸却涨得通红。

“都怪你…都怪你射进去了…”李知勋捂着脸，把自己靠在他怀里，又偷偷在指缝里看着权顺荣的反应。

权顺荣觉得自己记忆应该没错，明明拉着自己手臂边讲着骚话边哭闹着要他射在里面的不就是这只小猫吗。有点莫名其妙又委屈地摇了摇头，看着面前喜欢得不行的人，也不想跟他斗嘴，心里想着“都是我的错”把李知勋的手牵起来，摸着无名指戴戒指的地方，慢慢地揉捏着又轻声在他耳边唱道：

“A B C D E F G H I LOVE YOU. Will you marry me ?”

02

验出来已经怀孕三个月的李知勋，脾气一天比一天大。倒也不是什么大问题，就都是些扭着身子无理取闹的事情。

原本已经练出线条的腹部又变得软软的微微凸起，白嫩的肚皮可爱到不行，权顺荣喜欢得一定要摸着抱着才安心睡觉。本来因为隆起的小腹变得有点郁闷的李知勋，看着搭在上面温热的大手，又安静下来把自己怼进权顺荣怀里。

宽大的T恤已经能看出一点鼓起的孕肚，长长的T恤盖住大腿，露出两条白嫩的腿，被子被拉到腰处盖着整个人软软绵绵地靠在权顺荣怀里被摸着拍着。孕期的李知勋本来就敏感得不行，被这样温柔地爱抚着欲望又被勾了起来，信息素不由自主地就渗了出来。平时看着高冷的性子到了这个时候更是软了一大半，况且对着的是自己的alpha，撒娇更是变本加厉。

看着身后搂着自己的权顺荣已经昏昏欲睡，拍着自己的手节奏慢了下来，李知勋撇撇嘴，翻身坐到权顺荣腿上的时候，感觉到内裤也已经湿了一半黏在下身。权顺荣被他的动作弄醒了，抬手揉揉眼睛却闻见满屋子都是甜腻的味道。

虽然是知道孕期的omega会变得更加敏感，但是当自己揉着李知勋软绵绵的腰，又对上主动凑上来的粉嫩小嘴，也还是愣了一下。

“顺荣呀，我们要不要搂搂抱抱做点能发生热传递的事情呀？”

“宝贝啊，你怀孕了…”

权顺荣也不是不想做，碍于孩子，他觉得怎么样都不能继续了，但是身上的人已经把衣服脱掉丢在地上，整个温热的身子靠在自己怀里扭着撒着娇，手还顽皮地摸进自己松垮的睡裤里用手指蹭着大腿根。

李知勋说什么也不肯妥协，下身痒得不行，不适的感觉蔓延到全身，只好趴在权顺荣身上不断地蹭着他，闭着眼睛凑上去跟他接吻。权顺荣摸着逐渐发热的小猫的身子自己也不好受，蹭着腰窝的手指又逐渐下滑，李知勋舒服得哼哼唧唧地闹着要他快一点。

摸到内裤的时候李知勋更是抓着他的手直接按到后穴，已经湿透得要滴水的嫩肉瞬间缠上权顺荣的手指，可是又不敢深入，只能一寸寸地在穴口蹭着软肉，希望能减轻爱人的不适。

—

李知勋被权顺荣用手臂兜着轻轻放到床上，半裹着被子，手指尖扒拉着被子边缘，露出有点涨大的胸部，漂亮的乳头已经完全勃起，深粉色的乳晕看起来就像是粉色的糖果。

权顺荣凑上去啃弄着诱人的乳尖，安抚似的摸了两把李知勋鼓起来软软的小腹，又克制地放出自己的信息素，身下人的呻吟更像是添了几大勺蜜糖一样腻人。李知勋被罩在权顺荣的身子下面，迷离的眼神死死盯着他颤动的喉结，一下没忍住就抬起脖子啃了上去，又抬起手摸着他结实的腹肌，顺着肌肉的线条逐渐往下滑，到露出来的内裤边缘又伸出手指挑起来，让布料弹在他的人鱼线上发出清脆的响声。

权顺荣自己也憋得难受，把已经耷拉到胯上的睡裤脱下来丢在地上，和李知勋的T恤搭在一起，低下头用尖牙撕磨着他已经染上红色的耳廓，又把已经难受到不行的巨物掏出来，下一秒就被李知勋白嫩的手包裹住，轻轻地上下撸动起来。权顺荣看着细细喘着气，浑身染着桃粉色的李知勋，被快感逼迫着仰起头甩了甩头发，又迫不及待地俯下身凑到他的颈侧舔着散发粗香甜气息的腺体。

房间里的空气越烧越热，处于中心的两具交缠的身体更是滚烫地加热着周围的一切。李知勋被权顺荣翻了过来，温热的大手小心翼翼地替他扶着肚子，又引着自己抬起上半身和他贴在一起，身下滚烫的巨物在自己的花穴下穿过，翘着龟头和自己的阴茎贴在一起，柱体紧贴着阴唇瞬间把温度同化。

“顺荣…我要看着你…”

李知勋回手摸到权顺荣的脸上，指甲不小心划过留下一道淡红色的痕，他费力的地回过头，也只能在余光里看见权顺荣已经被汗水浸湿的半边脸，用冰凉的指尖一点点摸索着找到刚刚的划痕。

权顺荣贴着李知勋软软的小脸蹭着，大大的手掌滑到下身罩住白嫩的臀肉揉捏着，让他夹紧双腿，又慢慢地顶弄着阴茎，就着李知勋滴下来的润滑液滑过会阴，白嫩的腿根瞬间变得通红。

粗大的阳物有几次都探进去一个头，穴口的嫩肉还没来得及包裹上去又抽离走，接着重重地磨蹭着自己的囊袋和微颤着的阴茎。也不是没有快感，但是小穴深处的痒意远超想象，李知勋也不是不懂道理，只好把自己的屁股往后顶，试图寻求更多的快感。

权顺荣显然也知道他很难受，往后仰着头把汗水蹭到自己同样湿透的颈侧，看着自己的眼神里全是欲望，眼底浸满的泪水真的让他心疼得不行。深深知道自己绝对不能插进去，只好加快了顶弄的速度，伸手把两个人的性器抓在一起快速撸动着。

“老公，再快点…嗯！”

耳边全是李知勋哭闹着尖叫着的喘息，整个人软在自己怀里享受着越发猛烈的冲击。权顺荣一下没稳住，两个人双双摔在床铺上，李知勋挺着身子躺在权顺荣身上，小脸潮红，眼角的泪水不自主地往下流。

权顺荣抬手给他擦去眼泪的瞬间又挺着腰开始了新一轮的顶弄，感受到身上人突然强烈地颤抖起来，又坏心地堵住李知勋的马眼，逼着他尖声撒娇说着平日随便说说都会脸红害臊的话，松开的一瞬间被射了一手。

当李知勋还在大喘气的时候，把手上白灼的精液全部糊到两个人的阴茎上，接着又快又狠地撸动着，两根滚烫的阳物互相摩擦，凸起的青筋重重地蹭在一起又分开，时不时蹭到湿软的穴口也快感连连。

李知勋抽泣着到了第二次高潮，痉挛着任由权顺荣啃破自己后颈的腺体，同时把硕大的器物靠在自己软烂的花穴口射了出来，白灼的液体顺着被蹭得血红的肌肤一路流到股沟。

权顺荣把大手覆在李知勋鼓起的小腹上，一下下轻柔地抚摸着，拉过身旁散落的的被单把已经累得一根手指都动不了的李知勋裹在里面。看着李知勋笑着眯起来的眼睛，擦去脸颊上还残留着的泪痕，摸着小猫湿透的发丝搂进怀里，又轻轻用嘴唇吻上他的眼皮。

“晚安，老婆。”


End file.
